Make You Feel My Love
by astudyinotters
Summary: Written for a prompt on the Glee-Kink-Meme.  It's Kurt and Blaine's first time, and while waiting for Kurt to finish getting ready for a date, Blaine stumbles on a large toy named after him.  Sexy times follow.


**A/N: This was written to fill a prompt from the Glee-Kink-Meme over on LiVeJoUrNaL. The original prompt (with minor changes) is: Established relationship between Kurt and Blaine. The two arealone in Kurt's room for whatever reason - perhaps he's waiting for Kurt to get out of the finish getting ready so they can go on their date. He finds a shoebox with "Blaine" written on the lid under the bed and opens it, finding a MAMMOTH of a dildo inside (link to picture below). He gets turned on and when kurt comes into the room, it's to find Blaine sat on the bed, fondling the dildo. Kurt is embarrassed, but Blaine convinces him to show him how he uses it, and rubs himself as he watches Kurt drive himself to orgasm on the huge vibrating dildo. Once Kurt is all floppy and sated, Blaine (who still hasn't come) walks over to him, slips the dildo out and comments that it's "pretty realistic actually, except the purple-ness of it" then whips out his own enormous cock and lets Kurt sit on top of him and ride him.**

**Bonus Points:**

**- Kurt has to use truly INSANE amounts of lube to get the dildo up his ass, and then Blaine uses even more to get inside of Kurt, which completely empties the bottle.**  
><strong>- Said lube is an odd flavour, such as mint or cinnamon, and when Blaine questions Kurt he finds out it's because they make everything tingle.<strong>  
><strong>- Kurt cries a bit when Blaine first penetrates him, but can't stop himself from bouncing up and down straight away.<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, Darren Criss, and/or Chris Colfer. I also am not making any money out of this in any way, shape, or form.**

**WARNINGS: Includes explicit relations between two boys, the mention of, use of sex toys, fingering, fisting, riding, and a size!kink. If any of these make you feel uncomfortable, or you don't like gay sex in general, turn back now, friends.**

* * *

><p>Today was my first anniversary with Kurt. We had plans to go out for a fancy dinner, followed by a movie, before returning to my place where we would spend the night doing things our parents wouldn't approve of. I was currently seated on the edge of Kurt's bed, dressed in a pair of charcoal slacks, a forest green button down shirt, and a black skinny tie I had borrowed from my boyfriend. He was in the bathroom putting the finishing touches on his hair. To pass the time, I was fiddling with my phone until I dropped it. I first saw the box when I bent down to retrieve it.<p>

The box was decently sized; Kurt had acquired it when he bought his last pair of Doc Martins, and it had my name written on the top in Kurt's elegant scroll. Curiosity piqued, I opened the box, my jaw falling open when I saw what it held. Nestled between two bottles of lube, and an assortment of tissues was the biggest purple dildo I had ever seen. Seriously, the thing was easily twelve inches in length and as thick as a coke can. Fisting lightly around it, I moved my hand up and down, getting a feel for the toy's flexibility.

"Sorry to make you wait so long, Blaine- oh," Kurt said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Kurt, why do you have a monstrous dildo named after me?" I asked, gripping the toy firmer in my fist, working it like I did my own while masturbating.

"Well, um, you see…" he started, trailing off when he became too embarrassed to continue.

"Tell me the truth, Kurt. I'm not mad. Quite turned on, actually," I said, urging my boyfriend to explain.

"Well, I used fingers, and it wasn't enough, so I ordered a dildo online, and forgot to see how big it was! This showed up and it feels so good when I use it," he answered, still avoiding my eyes.

"Do you think of anyone when you use it?" I asked, pausing my ministrations on the toy to study my boyfriend. He was half hard, erection straining against the zipper of his too-tight pants.

"I-I think of you, Blaine. You're the only one I think of when I touch myself," Kurt replied, bringing his hands to rest in front of him, hiding the bulge of his arousal from me.

"Hey, none of that," I said, abandoning the dildo to take Kurt's hands in my own. "Show me how you use it."

"What?" Kurt asked, raising shocked, slightly fearful eyes to lock with mine.

"Show me how you use it," I repeated, leaning in to place a kiss just behind his left ear, smirking against the skin as he shuddered.

"What about dinner?" he protested weakly.

"Forget dinner. We'll go out tomorrow night instead. Right now, you're going to get your sweet ass naked and show me how you use this dildo," I replied, sucking a mark a little bit lower on my boyfriend's neck. With a whimper, Kurt pulled away from me, frantically pulling off his clothes and positioning himself on the bed, stroking his cock slowly.

"Hand me some lube?" Kurt asked, holding his hand out for the previously mentioned substance. Peering into the box again, I saw the two bottles of lube. Picking them both up, I looked at the labels to see what my boyfriend used.

"Peppermint and Cinnamon?" I questioned, popping the top of the peppermint one to take a whiff. Sure enough, the clear substance inside smelled just like candy canes.

"They make everything tingle," Kurt admitted, his hand stilling on his cock.

With a shrug, I handed the cinnamon bottle to Kurt- it was nearly full instead of the almost empty peppermint- and watched in awe as he poured a generous amount of the slightly pink liquid over his right hand, using his left to grab a pillow to shove under his ass.

Kurt started by teasing around his entrance, only two fingers tracing the outline of the pucker, pressing against the hole slightly after every third pass. After a few moments of teasing, Kurt pressed two slick fingers directly into his hole, moaning at the stretch.

"Do this often?" I asked, pulling the chair to Kurt's desk over by his bed, placing it so I could watch and stroke myself at the same time.

"Have to," he panted. "I'm always so frustrated after we make out."

That statement took me by surprise, I had no idea Kurt was affected by our make out sessions. Before tonight, I thought it had only been me. My thoughts ended as I saw Kurt push another finger in his hole, crooking them so that he pressed against his prostate. From there, more lube was added, and after a few minutes, Kurt pushed a fourth finger into himself. I was surprised at how much my boyfriend could take.

"Blaine!" he moaned, positively fucking into his hand at this point. Alright, I couldn't take it anymore. Leaning back in Kurt's desk chair, I unzipped my pants and stuck my hand down them, wrapping around my aching erection and stroking.

"Fuck, baby, so hot," I groaned, my actions stilling as Kurt pulled his hands from his ass, grabbed the giant purple dildo, and poured more lube over the toy, rubbing it all over so the slide would be constant and easy. Well, as easy as taking a foot of cock up your ass would be. The head was so wide, I wasn't sure if it was going to fit inside Kurt or not, but sure enough, after he wiggled it slowly against his entrance, allowing the head to catch against his rim in several places, the dildo began sliding forward, Kurt's pucker giving way with a barely audible squelch.

Fuck. It _fit_. Before now, (with the exception of pornos) I had no idea anyone could take so much in one orifice, much less the ass of a lithe, young man like Kurt. It blew my mind away when I saw Kurt fumbling with the base of the toy once the base was pressed firmly against his balls.

"What are you doing, baby?" I asked, craning my head for a better look.

I didn't get a worded reply. The quiet buzzing from the toy paired with Kurt's low groans told me _exactly_ what was going on. Turns out, Kurt's dildo wasn't just a dildo; it was a fucking vibrator.

"Fuck, Kurt," I panted, renewing my efforts on my cock, being very careful not to cum in my boxers. After Kurt had reached his peak, courtesy of the purple vibrator, I wanted to have him ride me. My cock would fill him up and reach so deep into that lithe, hot body. I was on the brink already just thinking about it.

"Please, Blaine," Kurt pleaded on the bed, working the vibrator in and out of his ass at a remarkable pace. "Fuck me harder!"

"Keep going, baby. God, you look so good," I moaned, squeezing harshly around the base of my cock, staving off my orgasm. Following my commands, Kurt continued fucking himself with the vibrator, whining in pleasure. It was so messy and slick; lube was squelching in and out of my boyfriend's ass as the toy assaulted his prostate. I was so ready to have that hole clamped around my length like a vice that I pulled my hands from my cock completely and joined Kurt on the bed, grabbing the dildo and fucking him hard and fast with it.

It only took three or four more strokes until Kurt was cumming, back arched off the bed as thick ropes of cum splashed across his chest.

"Oh my God, Blaine," he whispered, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm.

"That good?" I asked, trailing my fingers in the splashes of cum before raising my digits to my lips, licking the sticky substance off.

"Mmmm. I know it's not realistic, but I wish you were that big," Kurt commented, smiling satedly at me.

"Well," I began, dropping my hands to my pants, "I'm not so different from your toy. I don't vibrate, and I'm not purple, but I think I'll do."

The look of surprise on Kurt's face was worth the wait. True to my word, I measured just around twelve inches long, and was a little bit thicker than the dildo. I was glad Kurt had quite the size kink. Otherwise, I wasn't sure how I was going to break it to him.

"Can I fuck you, baby?" I asked, gliding a hand up and down my length, spreading the pre-cum that was beading at the top along the shaft.

"Yeah," Kurt replied, humming in pleasure as I trailed my fingers down the cleft of his ass, pressing slightly against the hole.

"I'm gonna stretch you some more; I don't want to hurt you," I said, reaching for the cinnamon lube, shocked to see that it was almost gone. If I was lucky, I would just have enough to stretch and then fuck my boyfriend. Drizzling lube over my entire hand, I pressed three fingers into Kurt, quickly adding another when I realized how stretched out he really was. It was so arousing, having half of my hand thrusting into Kurt.

"Ready for another?" I asked, tucking my thumb in, gently pressing against the slightly swollen red sphincter.

"Yes," Kurt panted, spreading his legs even wider to allow me better access. Slowly, I pressed my hand in, groaning as I felt Kurt's hole give way and the widest part of my hand slid forward with a loud, wet noise. It was so hot.

"God, Kurt. Do you have any idea how hot you are?" I asked, pulling my hand back, moaning as his inner channel clenched around me, as if he wanted to keep my hand there forever. My boyfriend didn't reply, opting to moan low and deep in the back of his throat, thrusting his hips to get more friction. When he had adjusted to my hand, I pulled out, grabbing the bottle of lube again, coating up two fingers of my other hand.

"Just one or two more to make sure," I murmured, pushing my right hand all the way back in, my left index gently working it's way inside. Kurt whined again and clenched down, making a slightly pained noise.

"You okay?" I asked, immediately stopping, raising my gaze from my boyfriend's fluttering hole to his eyes, noticing the tears that gathered along the sides.

"Burns. It's really full," he replied, shifting his weight to find a more comfortable position. Pulling my hands out, I poured even more lube on before gently working Kurt open, groaning as the sixth finger slid in with almost no resistance. When I stretched my fingers out, and my boyfriend stretched beautifully, I knew he was ready.

"I don't have a condom." I muttered, pulling away from my lover.

"Bedside drawer, _hurry_," Kurt panted, holding his legs open as I rummaged for the box of condoms. I was worried the size would be wrong, and we would have to stop, but as I saw the "XL" on the front, I grinned wolfishly. Pulling one out, I ripped the foil and rolled the condom on quickly, emptying the cinnamon bottle of lube over my cock, slicking it up. Instead of fucking Kurt in the missionary position, I settled myself against a mound of pillows, sitting up.

"Come here," I said, holding out my hand for my boyfriend. Kurt shot me a confused look, but did as I asked. Distracting him with a dirty kiss, I positioned him above my cock, the head pressing against his fluttering entrance.

As soon as Kurt realized just what position he was in, he sank down on my length in one fast go, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes again. Not pausing for a moment, he pulled himself most of the way off, leaving just the head of my cock inside his extremely hot and tight body before sinking down again, a strangled sob wrenching it's way from his throat.

"You okay, babe? We can take it slower if you want," I asked, placing my hands on his hips to still his actions.

"So full, so good, God, Blaine, _Fuck me_!" Kurt wailed, bouncing up and down on my lap.

Once I knew that my boyfriend was crying due to pleasure and not pain, I couldn't help but piston my hips, our pace fast, hard, and insanely deep; my balls slapping against Kurt's ass cheeks. The pace was kept for a few minutes before it turned frantic, our previously quick tempo abandoned for erratic thrusting, both of us on the brink of orgasm. Right as I reached the edge, I leant slightly forward, effectively driving my length into Kurt's prostate, and kissed him with all I could muster.

My orgasm seemed to last forever, my cock still shooting out ropes of cum into the condom after Kurt had slumped against my cum-splattered chest. As soon as I was finished, I lifted Kurt off of my softening cock, placed him on his back so that his cum wouldn't ruin the sheets, and rolled the condom off, tying it up and tossing it in the garbage bin. Then, after we were cleaned off, I curled into Kurt, resting my head over his chest, just listening to his heartbeat.

"Love you," I murmured, kissing over his heart.

"Love you too," Kurt replied, wrapping his arms around me.

We fell asleep that way, holding each other, content with the world. We ended up waking only an hour later, both hungry. Instead of going out like we had originally planned, we went down to Kurt's kitchen, still naked, and made a dinner of finger foods, feeding each other as we cuddled and watched movies. It may not have been the most romantic of "first times", but it was _us_, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that wasn't too bad, and that some of you enjoyed it! Please leave a review!**

** Link - (http: / www . lovehoney . co . uk / product . cfm ?p=4761).**

**Just take out the spaces, and all should be golden! Let me know if it doesn't show up correctly!**

**Hugs and Butterfly kisses,**

**~musicxisxmyxlife753**


End file.
